Antes que tú, después de él
by Chica Zabini Malfoy Black
Summary: Las chicas somos malvadas, frías, calculadoras… y mucho más si somos de slytherin. Jugamos con los sentimientos de los demás, pero cuando nuestros sentimientos se encuentran en medio, la cosa cambia. "¿Indecisa?" ¿Yo? Que va, estoy segura de a quien amo, a quien quiero y quien me gusta, solo necesito tiempo. ¿A quien elegirá nuestra querida castaña?
1. Desde la mañana

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Capitulo 1: Aquí viene la tormenta**

Un ensordecedor sonido resonó por toda la sala, extinguiendo el silencio que minutos antes reinaba. Mis ojos fueron a parar, a un extraño aparato que según mi madre, iba a conseguir que fuera puntual en mis clases "Puf… como si eso fuera posible". Me lo había regalado una semana antes de empezar el curso, en un claro intento de que manejara aquel objeto muggles.

"Y otra vez, como siempre, llegaba tarde, mi primer día" Con mi parsimonia característica me dirigí a la cómoda, donde estaba preparado una montaña de ropa que llevaría ese día.

Me metí en el baño, deje correr el agua para que se terminara de llenar la bañera, mientras me iba desvistiendo. "Voy a llegar tarde de todos modos".

Me encontraba sumergida entre burbujas que con un hechizo ahora eran de color rosa, muy clarito. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la esencia de jazmín que llegaba hasta mis pulmones, mientras lentamente iba sumergiéndome en el agua, hasta que hubo un momento, en el que estaba completamente metida.

Como si se tratara de un huracán, todos los recuerdos más importantes pasaron por delante de mis ojos. Mi mano agarrada al dedo corazón de mi padre, cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años. Mi séptimo cumpleaños encima de mi caballo blanco. Mi primer año en Hogwarts. Nuestro perro Blay, un precioso cachorro de pastor alemán que encontró mi padre. Más tarde, los sucesos de mi vida, no fueron tan agradables… El alistamiento de mi padre a las líneas del que no debe ser nombrado. La carta de la muerte de mi caballo. La extraña enfermedad que acabo por llevarse a la persona que más quería en el mundo, Meryl, mi abuela. Pero, todo pareció cambiar cuando conocí a Blaise. El primer amor. La fiesta de disfraces del colegio. Mis primeras veces. Ya saben lo que dicen, nada dura eternamente. Mi fiesta de presentación a la sociedad como futura heredera de la familia Kendrick. Mi compromiso pactado con el hijo único de los Malfoy. El final de mi relación con Blaise. El tormento que conllevo. Mi relación con Draco. Las primeras vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy junto con Draco y Blaise. El desliz de aquella noche. Sonrisa. El divorcio de mis padres. "Mi vida, estaba siendo completita a mis escasos 16 años".

Salí de mis pensamientos al notar que no tenía aire en mis pulmones, no podía aguantar más la respiración. En cuanto cogí aire, empecé a llorar, pero como muchas otras veces solo eran unas cuantas lagrimas, que me hacían desahogarme, sin embargo, últimamente, eso no era suficiente. "Que ridículo era todo aquello, los slytherins no lloran, no muestran debilidad"

Antes de salir por la puerta, me paré enfrente del espejo, como todos los días hacia antes de ir al gran comedor. Mi falda gris estaba cortada por la mitad de mi muslo, perfectamente colocada, la camisa de un blanco impecable, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, se amueblaba a mi torso, haciendo más destacables mis curvas, mi pelo había mejorado con el paso de los años, dejando de lado aquella maraña de pelo, por una melena ondulada que me llegaba hasta la cadera, de color marrón claro, dependiendo de la luz que le diera, tenía mechas rubias, por último estaban mis… "Mierda, ¿Donde están?" Como si fueran un gato me agache por debajo de la cama, rebuscando entre todas las cajas que había, y allí estaban, relucían como si fueran especiales, únicas, y así era, mis Jimmy Choo de la nueva temporada, negras con cintas verdes, eran mi amor más querido, si había algo que me gustara más que los bolsos, eran esos zapatos. Me afloje un poco la corbata, verde con líneas plateadas, y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del gran comedor, y como siempre, como si fuera una rutina, saque de mi bolsillo mi brillo de labios favorito con sabor a fresas. Escuche una voz a lo lejos que me llamaba, en seguida guarde el brillo, no sin antes ponérmelo, me gire, quedando así, apoyada en la pared, mientras ponía una de mis provocadoras sonrisas. Se acercó hacia mí, con pasos lentos, haciéndose de rogar, llevaba una de sus manos en el bolsillo, mientras que la otra, se la paso distraídamente por el pelo, revolucionando aquella melena rubia que volvía locas a todo el sector femenino, y porque no decirlo, a mi también. Él era Draco Malfoy, mi novio, y mi futuro esposo, tenía 17 años, recién cumplidos, solo por unos meses mayor que yo. Su físico hace derretir incluso a algunas profesoras del colegio, sus ojos grises destacan con su piel pálida, su cuerpo atlético, hombros anchos, pero no solo por eso era por lo único que nos gustaba, su carácter engreído y superior, hacia ver al resto que era inalcanzable, y eso, quieras o no, era un reto para todas aquellas chicas fáciles del colegio, por lo que, nunca solía estar solo. "Saben a lo que me refiero" (Guiño)

Detrás suyo, se encontraba Blaise Zabini, otro de los componentes de slytherin que arrancaba suspiros haya donde pasara, tenia un cierto parecido con nuestro rubio, del que eran amigos desde la infancia y con el que compartía el primer puesto en la lista de los más deseados de todo Hogwarts, con su carácter frio y distante, que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, por eso y por su altura, unos centímetros más alto que el ojigris, y ancho. Al contrario que Draco, que a primera vista parecía un ángel, Blaise era todo un demonio, sus ojos azules que electrizaban a cualquiera que los mirara, su melena de un negro azabache espectacular y su piel pálida, daba un contraste que dejaba sin palabras, haciéndole parecer el pecado más atrayente y peligroso.

Draco debió de verme mientras me comía con la mirada a Blaise, ya que cuando este también se giro en su dirección y lo vio, se giro hacia mi para darme uno de sus besos, en los que quería indicar posesión, celos y enfado, como era costumbre en el cada vez que me acercaba a un chico o lo miraba.

- Dejad algo para el postre – dijo un divertido Blaise.

- Zabini tiene razón, entremos - dije mientras Blaise me miraba a los ojos, no soportaba llamarle por el apellido, pero parecía que así Draco no se ponía celoso.

Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, Draco se pegó a mi espalda, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi cintura, y la otra sobre mi muslo, haciendo pequeños círculos en esta.

- ¿Y por qué no pasamos directamente al postre? - susurro en mi oído.

- Quiero picar un poco – dije mientras con paso rápido me agarraba al brazo de Blaise y entraba al comedor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer dramione, bueno, en realidad no, ya que ya había publicado historias aquí, pero cambie mi perfil y remodelé mis historias, por eso seguramente os suene el titulo a algunos, pero os advierto, no tiene nada que ver con la anterior.

Deseo que os haya gustado, y que no os haya parecido una perdida de tiempo

Besos!

Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero si me dejáis comentarios, os avisare :D


	2. Idiota

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Capitulo 2: "Idiota"**

**P.V.O Narrador**

Como era de esperar, todos en el gran comedor se quedaron mirando a la pareja que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta, tanto a las chicas como a los chicos se les caían la baba, todos querían ser el/la acompañante de uno de los dos.

Porque seamos realistas, chicas, ¿Quién no ha soñado alguna vez con ir al lado del chico que se sienta en la parte de atrás de alguna de sus clases? ¿O aquel que te regala una tímida sonrisa cuando os cruzáis? Y chicos ¿Nunca habéis querido que esa chica de la cual lleváis enamorados durante... uhm... digamos mucho tiempo, se os acerque un día para invitaros a una Coca-Cola? ¿O que la chica más guapa de vuestro insti os saludara cada mañana? Todos buscamos de una forma u otra llamar la atención de esa persona, pero la mayoría de las veces nos rendidos antes de tiempo, por lo que, lo único que hacemos es ver cómo pasa todas los días por nuestro lado sin atrevernos a hablar.

Los slytherins al ver a la pareja juntos, sabían que esa noche, si es que no era antes, en su sala común, iba a ver una discusión por parte del príncipe, ya que Draco ya había dejado bastantes veces claro que no le gustaba que nadie se acercara a su prometida, y mucho menos el comportamiento que tenía esta con muchos de los chicos.

**P.V.O Hermione**

Sujete el brazo de Blaise con las dos manos, acercándolo más a mí, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos los alumnos que nos miraban. El moreno colocó una de sus manos encima de las mías, ese acto, hizo que una vez más me sonrojara, como siempre, solo con él.

De un momento a otro, sentí como el comedor se tensaba, mientras sus miradas estaban fijas en la puerta de entrada. Me giré, las puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver una cabellera rubia, rápidamente Blaise quito la mano de encima de las mías, y yo deje de agarrarlo del brazo, pero fue tarde, Draco ya nos había visto desde la entrada del gran comedor.

Eche una última mirada a los ojos azules de mi compañero, que me miraban con preocupación, y rápidamente empecé a correr, mientras daba pequeños saltitos para que no se notara mi preocupación, hasta ocupar uno de los sitios que estaban al lado de mi mejor amiga, Pansy, o como yo siempre la llamaba de forma cariñosa, Pantis. Blaise se sentó al otro lado de ella, dejando el sitio de al lado mío libre para que se sentara Draco, que no se hizo de rogar en absoluto.

- Luego hablaremos – Dijo de forma seca, y sin más empezó a hablar con Astoria, una chica de una larga melena morena y unos ojos verdes tranquilizadores pero a la vez intimidantes.

"La que me espera va a ser increíble… puf" – Dije en mi cabeza. Los mortíferos podíamos comunicarnos mentalmente por medio de un hechizo que nos enseñaron al principio de nuestra iniciación.

"Eso te pasa por no saber ocultar tus sentimientos" – Dijo una voz muy familiar para mi.

"Pansy, ¿De verdad? ¿Sentimientos? Yo no siento nada por él" – Dije enojada.

"Estamos hablando de Blaise, ¿recuerdas?"

"Da igual, es un chico como otro cualquiera de nuestra casa"

"Veo que contigo misma también utilizas las mentiras"

"Pansy, cariño, déjalo ya, quieres"

"Como digas"

La comida pasó de lo más normal, hasta que Potter hizo acto de presencia junto con la canija Wesley, cosa que no quise desaprovechar, por lo cual me levante a "hablar" con él.

- ¿Qué tal esta vuestro querido zanahoria? ¿Mejor? Es que mira que es patoso, caerse por las escaleras… - Dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- Serás… - Dijo el cara rajada aproximándose hacia mi.

- Harry, por favor déjalo estar – Dijo la pelirroja

- Haz caso a la mocosa y desaparece – Esta vez fue el turno de Draco, que sin que me diera cuenta se había colocado detrás mio.

Draco me cogió de la mano, llevándome fuera del comedor, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a mi mesa, en la que Pansy me miraba con una mano levantada con sus dedos cruzados deseándome suerte, pero no solo ella estaba al tanto de mi salida, unos ojos azules estaban pendientes de mi.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros, agarré a Draco más fuerte, nos desaparecimos en medio del gran pasillo. Me costó aparecernos en su habitación, ya que me encontraba tan nerviosa que no me llegaba a concentrar del todo.

Sin que le diera tiempo a hablar, me lancé a sus brazos, para besarlo con urgencia. Intentaba por todos los medios que colaborara, pero veía que el tiempo pasaba, él tenía sus manos a los lados sin tocarme y su boca no se movía. Haciendo gala de mis facultades como actriz, me separé de él, mirándole de forma confusa, mientras mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas sin derramar.

- Si esto es lo que voy a recibir de ti, me voy – Con paso decidido me dirigí a la puerta. _"¡Por lo que se ve, me voy a librar de esta! Bien"_

- Hahahahahaha – _"No cantes victoria tan fácilmente" "Estúpida conciencia"_- No no no Hermione, ¿Te crees que tus artimañas van a funcionar conmigo? – Dijo andando hasta colocarse detrás mio, cerca, pero sin tocarme.

- Bueno, ya sabes Draquito – Me di la vuelta para ver su cara. Odiaba cuando Pansy le llamaba así, y yo lo utilizaba para fastidiarle – Lo tenía que intentar – Sonrío – Nunca se sabe.

- Con otros puede que surja efecto pero… - Cogió uno de mis mechones, mientras se lo enroscaba en el dedo –Pero de esta no te libras

- Oh que miedo – Hice un puchero - ¿Me vas a pegar?

- Hahahahahaha no – Soltó mi pelo y me sonrió - Pero eso te gustaría verdad

- No estaría mal… - Hice una pausa, mi sonrisa se borró - Ver como lo intentas.

Vi como su semblante paso de desconcierto a furia, y en menos de dos segundos, ya estaba pegado a mí. Me agarro fuertemente del cuello, llevándome hasta puerta, pero no para abrírmela e irme, como me hubiera gustado, si no para estamparme contra ella, provocando que me quejara por culpa del golpe. Me estaba clavando el picaporte en los riñones.

- Que sea la última vez que me dejas en ridículo – Me estaba asustando y mucho, nunca le había visto comportarse así, pero yo era una slytherin, no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera aterrorizada ante él.

Después de terminar de hablar, me soltó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos para verme.

- Tranquilo, ya nunca más dejaré al príncipe de slytherin en ridículo – Dije sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises – Nuestra relación se ha terminado y el compromiso queda roto - Dije mientras abría la puerta.

- Me encantaría ver como lo rompes – Sonrisa - Pero aunque se pudiera, las dos partes tienen que estar de acuerdo, y lo siento mucho, pero yo no quiero romperlo, ni ahora ni nunca – pausa – Con respecto a nuestra relación, yo decidiré cuando lo dejamos.

- Pobre niñito de papa, deberías de aprender que no todo lo que quieres lo vas a tener – Cerré la puerta antes de que él pudiera contestarme, con un PUF desaparecí de allí, apareciéndome, en mi habitación. _"Idiota"__._

El resto de la mañana me la pase allí, ya que durante esa semana no tendríamos clases, desahogándome mientras rompía todo lo que me regalo Draco: la caja de cristal de nuestro primer mes, contra la pared; la rosa negra duradera de nuestros seis meses, hecha pedazos; el vestido de mi cumpleaños, roto por el suelo y por último, el anillo de compromiso, intacto. A pesar de haber intentado de todo, hechizos, conjuros e incluso métodos muggles, seguía igual, perfecto, resplandeciente.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era la hora de la comida, entre tanto "ejercicio" el tiempo se me fue volando, me miré en el espejo antes de salir. _"Simplemente perfecta" _

- Antes de que la golfa de Herms ponga a todos bajo sus pies, deberías de saber que Draco está que hecha avada kedavras a todo aquel que se le acerca – Dijo una Pansy muy sonriente apoyada en frente de la puerta.

- Hahaha oh, pobre, que pena me da… - puse carita de cachorrito tristón.

- Tu…. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, con ganas de jugar – movimiento sensual.

- Enserio – Dijo una Pansy muy seria. ¡Daba miedo!

- Todos los hombres son reemplazables – Dije arrastrando del brazo escaleras abajo.

Nuestras risas se escucharon por toda la sala común al bajar las escaleras, ya que, los alumnos que se encontraban ahí estaban murmurando, cosa normal, muy pocos se atrevían a mantener una conversación en un tono normal, por miedo a lo que opinara el resto.

Mi risa se paró cuando encontré una cabellera rubia recostada en uno de los sofás de enfrente de la chimenea, con una chica sentada encima de él de pelo rubio hasta la cintura, que parecía que se lo iba a comer. Daphne Greengrass.

- Yo le veo bastante bien –Dije lo suficientemente alto para que Draco parara de besarla y me mirara, mientras le sonreía.

- Si, aunque, no sabe como sustituirte, pilla a la primera que pasa – Dijo Pansy también con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Kendrick? ¿Celosa de que ahora está conmigo? - Dijo esta, poniéndose de pie enfrente mio.

- Que va, cariño, aunque si me permites un consejo, deja de comer chocolate, ¿Si? Se te empiezan a notar esos kilitos de más.

- Te vas a enterar, desgrac….

"Melofors" (Hechizo que convierte la cabeza de cualquier ser vivo en una calabaza). Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la palabra, le lancé un hechizo no verbal.

- OH, mierda, me he equivocado – _"En realidad no"_ Hahaha. Sonrío – Bueno, tampoco es que necesitaras mucho tu cerebro. Adiós.

"_Veo que hoy es el día de los idiotas"_

Sin nada más que decir, yo y Pansy salimos riéndonos como locas de la sala, mientras esta última se tiró al suelo sujetándose el estómago.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¡Hola de nuevo! Solo quería deciros que muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo, sin vosotros me rendiría enseguida, por eso os dedico este segundo capitulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Tambien quería aprovechar para deciros que no se con que frecuencia ire subiendo capítulos, solo os pido paciencia, y espero no tardar mucho con los siguientes.

Saludos y besos

CZMB


	3. Dejarlo a un lado

Antes de nada, quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que me leéis, no seria nada sin vosotros, por eso, este capitulo esta dedicado a vosotros. Espero que os guste.

**Capitulo 3: Dejarlo a un lado**

Cuando entramos al gran comedor para cenar, Dambeldor, estaba de pie junto a un nuevo alumno. Era alto, de piel morena como si hubiera estado tomando el sol, de unos hermosos ojos azul oscuros, se parecía a Blaise, que por cierto, no se encontraba en la mesa.

Como si le hubiera llamado apareció por la puerta, mientras hacía gala de su atractivo inigualable, ganándose suspiros de las chicas de la sala.

- He oído que tú y Draco… ¿Es verdad? – Dijo sentándose al lado mío.

- Por supuesto – Dije susurrándole en el oído, mientras con una de mis manos le acariciaba la pierna – ¿Me acompañaras luego a devolver el libro a la biblioteca antes de que cierren?

- Claro – Dijo Blaise sonriéndome.

"¿Que pretendes Herms?"

"Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices Pantis?"

"¡No juegues!"

"No lo hago"

- Atención por favor, os quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Dave - Nada más decir su nombre empezó un gran revuelo por todo el salo, los chicos hablaban mal de él, diciendo cosas como que se escapó de la revista playboy y cosas de esas, y las chicas al escuchar los comentarios de la parte masculina empezaron a fantasear con esa ilusión - Silencio- Al decir solo una palabra todo el comedor dirigió su vista hacia Dambeldor - Gracias, espero que todos lo acojan y lo traten bien - Cuando termino, todas las chicas de Slytherin se echaron miradas picaras entre ellas - y sin más espera, vamos a decir a que casa pertenece. McGonagall se dirigió a una mesa donde estaba el sombrero, y con una sonrisa se lo entregó a Dambeldor que al cogerlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Es mi sensación o aquí hay rollo" Dije mientras miraba a Pansy.

"Buaj… ¡Qué asco, espero que no!" Las dos se echaron a reír.

Cuando ya el sombrero estaba a punto de tocar la cabeza del muchacho - Fácil, ¡SLYTHERIN! – Todos los de nuestra casa llenamos el comedor de aplausos.

Que comience – pausa - la fiesta

Como siempre, la mesa se lleno de comida, mientras los de primer curso, a pesar de llevar tiempo en Hogward, seguían sorprendidos.

"Mira eso" – dijo Pansy.

Busqué al causante del goteo permanente de baba de mi amiga, y ahí, se encontraba el chico nuevo, pasando a cámara lenta por el pasillo, con su cabeza bien alto, pasándose una mano por su desordenado pelo, mientras se dirigía donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, al final de la mesa.

Las chicas se quedaban en un estado igual o peor que Pansy, cuando Dave pasaba por detrás suyo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sin ni siquiera dirigirlas la mirada.

Blaise, primito, ¿Qué tal? ¿Me echabas de menos? – Dijo Dave.

"_¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Primos? ¿Cómo?... Antes de todo eso… ¡Estaba en medio del comedor, y ahora está al final! ¿Cómo?"_

A juzgar por tu expresión, te estarás preguntando cómo es que he llegado tan rápido – Sonríe. _"¡Es que todo el puñetero mundo tenía que sonreír!" –_ Ya sabes preciosa… magia –

En esos momentos, creo que estuve a punto de darme contra mi plato, con el riesgo de que mi pelo, se fuera a la mierda, pero, no, no lo hice, pasé de él y miré a Blaise.

¿Nos vamos?

Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías – Me cogió de la mano y nos levantamos.

Antes de salir, miré a Pansy, la cual, se estaba liando con Dave.

"Veo que has ido al grano" - Abrió los ojos y me levanto el pulgar en alto.

"Hoy por lo que se ve, van a hacer magia con la varita"

Yo iba delante de Blaise en todo el trayecto, moviendo mis caderas de un lado hacia otro, mientras me tocaba el pelo. Cuando entramos en la biblioteca, me dirigí a una de las ultimas mesas que estaban más resguardadas de las vistas de cualquiera cotilla que se pasara por ahí, donde no solían sentarse nadie. Me senté encima de la mesa, esperando a que Blaise se acercara hasta mí, cosa que no hizo, pasó de largo y se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando su espalda en la pared para mirarme.

Vete a devolver el libro, yo te espero aquí – Dijo con voz ronca.

Oh Blaise, venga, no seas idiota, no venía a dejar ningún libro – Me baje de la mesa hasta que me acerque a él, colocándome a horcajadas encima suyo, quedando así cara a cara.

Entonces, creo que ya me puedo ir, te he acompañado

Puso sus manos en mis caderas, intentándome levantar para él hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba, besándole de forma dulce. Pero, no duro mucho ya que él empezó a acelerar sus caricias a lo largo de mi espalda. Causando así, que al llegar a una de las partes más sensibles que tenia, soltara un gemido, sin poderlo resistir por mucho tiempo, debido a la excitación del momento, me pego un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, haciendo que yo abriera la boca, aprovechando para iniciar un juego de lenguas en el que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

¿Es esto lo que buscas? ¿Apagar el fuego de hoy? – Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

¿A qué te refieres? – En ese instante estaba un poco, bastante pérdida.

Ya sabes mis reglas y condiciones, para que yo siga con esto Hermione – Antes de que empezara a hablar abrió sus ojos, penetrándome con su mirada, sin pestañear y sin mirar a ningún otro punto que no fueran mis ojos – O aceptas, o ya te puedes buscar a otro.

Acto seguido, sin pensármelo, me levanto sin decirle nada, con mi orgullo y la cabeza bien alta, como toda una Slytherin, _"Alejando los sentimientos, para una reputación que mantener"._ Sabiendo que si estoy un momento más a su lado, el ganaría, sabría todo lo que siento, y eso no lo podía permitir. Dejar una puerta abierta para que me hieran, no era una opción, y mucho menos, estaba dispuesta.

Sabía que por mis propias decisiones nos afectaba a los dos, pero es mejor así, nosotros no podríamos tener nada más que una gran amistad y algún que otro revolcón.

Así estaba decidido, así lo habían decidido. "_Los sentimientos no están permitidos para alguien como yo"_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Muchas gracias a todos! Espero subir mas de continuo, pero que sepais que esto de subir uno cada semana es un logro para mi:) jajaja_

_Especial agradecimiento a Susan-black7, espero que no te haya decepcionado, y si es asi o tienes alguna duda o curiosidad, estoy encantada de resolvertela;)_

_Un saludo muy grande_


End file.
